Robin: The Next Generation
by Goldfishgal
Summary: An orphan girl found in the street is living with the Tians and tries to live the best possible normal life. Slade shows up in Chapter 3 and bangs up our beloved Kate. Please READ and REVIEW. Thank you. :p
1. Intro II

A/N: Okay, ppl. This is not a new girlfriend for Robin. Like the title its Robin, the next generation. So stop thinking you sick perverted thoughts. Starfire and Robin will be 4evah! Oh, and Kate is pronounced Katie. I just had to use my cousings name and thats how its spelled but katie is how its pronounced.

Also, read the...second chapter on A sweet collection of Holiday stories. Thats how Kate was found..

TT TT TT TT TT t

"Gotta jump!"

"Grr... Beast Boy! I can't jump that high! Give it back!"

"You have to work for it if you want it" Beast Boy held up the controller high while the girl jumped and reached. "Come on your almost as tall as me!" The girl stopped and got a playful look in her eye.

"Raaaveeen!" She shouted "Beast Boy won't give me the gamestation con-mmmph!" Beast Boy covered her mouth.

"Shhh I'll give it back" She shoved it in her arms

"Ha ha" She laughed a playfully evil laugh "I thought so" She walked over and sat on the couch, plugging in the controller she spoke to Beast Boy.

"You don't have to stand there, you can play ya know"

"Sweet!" Beast Boy jumped down next to her and the game started.

"I love fridays" She said. A few minutes they both played Super Mega Monkeys 5. Starfire flew in and grabbed some root beer out of the fridge and handed some to them. "Thanks Starfire" She said, taking a sip and putting it down on the table.

"Anything for our little bumgorf!" Starfire smiled. Pleased that she liked it. She sat down inbetweeen the two and watched the bright colors on the television.

"Yea, what she said" Beast Boy paused the game and opened the pop. Raven floated in with a few bags followed by Cyborg.

"Hey ladies of the tower!" Cyborg said

"Somebody called?" Raven asked

"Your a little late!" Beast Boy said "What were you doing? Shopping for more robes?" He laughed. Raven dumped nachos on his head. Everyone else laughed."Aww man! I just had a shower this morning too!" Beast Boy licked some cheese off of his cheek. "Not bad though"

"TACO BELL!" Starfire shouted, grabbing the bag from Raven and emptying it out on the table. "WHATS MINE?"

"Um...the Chicken Quesidillia with extra cheese" Raven said. Starfire dug in the bag and pulled out her mexican goodness.

"Yay!" The others sat down to eat while Beast Boy went to get a towel and clean off his lunch. They all finished eating and decided to head up to the roof to play some vollyball. As they were about to get in the elevator, somebodys voice filled the air.

"Carley" Wide-eyed she turned around to see Robin leaning against the wall. She searched his face for any kind of emotion or feeling but none was found. As usual. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kate looked up at Raven who nodded with her eyes, signaling for her to go. She watched the others leave to the roof and she walked over to Robin.

"Yea?" He walked through the door and she followed. They walked for what seemed like hours through the long hallways of Titans Tower. Slowly, not hurridly at all. Kate watched Robin with her big brown eyes, seeing a mixed emotions on his face. He wasn't happy, nor was he sad or angry. But he had a hint of a forced smile forming. "So...?" He stopped in front of her room, so did she. She felt like screaming OH MY GOD WHY DON'T YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT? But she kept her mouth shut, afraid of getting into trouble or thrown out. No way, she didn't want THAT to happen again.

"So" Robin said, leaning up against the door. Kate felt uneasy and uncomfortable, she rubbed her arms as a nervous habit she thought she needed to break. "Have you been thinking about school?" School. Kate had been living with the Titans for about a week and they never thought of school. She didn't personally mind, school was pretty fun, you get to make friends and all.

"Not really" She answered "Am I going to go to school?"

"We have you registered for 4th grade. Your in fourth grade...right?"

"Um, no" She held back a giggle. "How old do you think I am?"

"Er, we thought between 8 or 10" Kate blushed.

"I'll be thirteen in 4 months" She smiled.

"Wow" Robin said in almost a whisper. Her body was so tiny and her face was SO young

"I should be in.." she thought "7th grade?"

"Yea" Kate glanced to the floor.

"So, I should sign you up for...7th grade then" He made a mental note. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, I like school. It should be really fun"

"Okay" Robin smiled. "Nice doing buisness with you" He was trying too hard to be nice. She could sense it. She nodded and walked away to go call the school...or work out, same thing.

"Wait!" Robin turned to the little girl "When do I start?"

"Monday" He answered back.

TT TT TT TT TT t

Yea, not that long but it'll have to do. I have most of the story planned out. But if ou have any suggestions tell me and I'll consider!

:D comments pleeze


	2. School I

Yay!...what'd I get..two reviews! Don't worry people...it gets better. Like all my other stories. they start out sucky and come out goodful, so I'm told...

Well...heres the next chapter. I think the school chapters will go up to part III or IV. But no more than four...or three I might just do three... I don't think people care too much about school so I'll try to keep it short.(oh, and mind you, they are all older than they are in the show...about 2 years older than they should be...just so your not confused or anything.."

:D

TT TT TT TT TTt

"One minute please" Starfire dragged herself over to the door to find Beast Boy standing there. "Oh, Beast Boy.." She yawned "Why so early? Do you not sleep until noontime?" She rubbed her eyes. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her down the hallway.

"Shhh" He stopped in front of a door. "Don't say anything" He opened it up and didn't turn on the light. SO he and Starfire walked into the darkness of the room.

"What are we doing in friend Kates room without per"

"Shh!" He changed to puppy form and hopped on the bed. Carefull not to wake the sleeping girl. Starfire watched carefully. She knew what was going to happen.

"EEAAAHHH!" The now awake Kate jumped out of her bed and head first on the floor. She must have been fine because she pulled her sheets down and covered back up. Trying catch some more sleep. Beast Boy, still in doggy form, jumped on her and started to lick her face. "EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!" She pushed him off. He was in human form, and she went back to sleeping. He layed down next to her and whispered in her ear...

"Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up..." She smiled

"No" she giggled, she couldn't see him but she knew where he was.

"If you don't get up I'll pull you out and walk you to your first class"

"So?"

"In my boxers"

"So?"

"Dressed like control freak"

"So?"

"In his boxers"

"AHH OKAY I'M UP!" She sat up and threw a pillow at him. She rubbed her eyes and the light came on. Starfire and Raven were standing in the doorway and Beast Boy was...er...shocked...more scared than shocked but I can't really think of the word so that'll have to do! He morphed into a mouse and ran under the bed. Raven used her magic to pull him out and she winked at Kate, taking him out. You could hear him yelling for mercy...Ahhh, yes, poor Beast Boy. Kate shut the dorr and Starfire helped her make her bed.

"How old is the little perv?" Kate laughed

"Beast Boy is...16 I believe"

"What about Raven?"

"Raven is 18"

"Cool, what about the rest?"

"I am 18, Robin is 18, and Cyborg is 21"

"Cool." They finished and Starfire left so Kate could get dressed and they met later in the living room for breakfast. Kate leaned over to Raven..

"Why are we having waffles again?"

"Because Raven just loves waffles!" Cyborg hear, he dumped about 5 large waffles in front of them and Raven rolled her eyes. Kate laughed.

"Um, wheres Robin?" She asked. Starfire sat down with a pie and answered her.

"Friend Robin has taken half of this day to visit his k'norfka and will be picking you up after the school of learning is out." She started to dig into the pie when Beast Boy came running in.

"STAAAARRRRRRRRRFIRRRREEE! NOOOOOO!" She put her fork down and looked at him. Cyuborg sat down and started eating 20 sum waffles, Raven sipped her tea. "Thats my pie!" Starfire held up the pie, out of his reach.

"NOBODY TOUCHES THE PIE!"

"Okay!" Scared Beast Boy ran and sat next to Raven like a good boy he was. Raven, once again, rolled her eyes and finished off her tea.

"Guess whos driving Kate to school in the T-Car today?" Beast Boy said pridefully.

"Lemmie guess...Cyborg?" Kate joked

"DING DING DING! We have a winner!" Cyborg laughed and Bs ears went down.

"Darnnit..."

TT TT TT TT TTt

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Raven, hakunna mattata I'll be fine. I am almost 13 ya know" Kate rolled her eyes as Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked her through the door of Jump City Middle School. A lady was fixing her hair behind the counter.

"Hey baby-doll, me an my chicks here gotch yerself a new homie, you dig?" Beast Boy said..Raven pushed him out of the way. A girl with red hair and another girl with long blonde hair who were in the corner started to laugh.

"Hi, were dropping off our daughter. Shes new you see and we were supposed to report to the office." She said.

"Name please" The lady sighed.

"Kate Roth" Raven answered.

"Okay, Kate if you will wait here I'll have Mr. Boner come out and you can get your schedual." The lady smiled. She looked over at the other three who were talking to the two girls who were laughing when they came in. A bell rang and the girls left, as soon as they did an older man walked out of a door and started for them. The lady spoke up, seeing his coming.

"You can leave now, we'll take care of her" Why was everyone treating her like a kid? Raven slipped some money into Kates hands and whispered in her ear.

"If you need anything, I'll be over at the college a few blocks away" Raven and the others walked out and the man walked over.

"Hi Kate, I'm Mr. Boner, your teams guidance counsiler" He gave her a small book with a picture of a space sattlite on it. And he gave her a piece of paper with her schedual on it. "This is your planner, I'll take you to your locker and then we'll go to your homeroom.

"Okay" She said shyly

TT TT TT TT TTt

"Hey your that girl from the office with the hott green guy and the fat black dude and the creepy goth!" The girl with red hair they saw in the office said.

"Oh my god!" another girl with hair like Ravens but reddish black said "Those were the Teen Titans!" The girl with red hair whispered to Kate:

"Don't mind Emily, shes a little loopy in the head" Emily smacked the girl with red hair playfully

"ELLIE! I heard that!" The girl with blonde hair they saw before walked up.

"Hello friends" Ellie and Emily smiled "Hey its Kate, Hi I'm Tori"

"Hi" Kate said shyly. The hallway emptied out and they started walking towards the cafeteria. Kate went back to her locker but was stopped by Emily.

"Hey, Kate girl, wanna sit with us?" She yelled from the other side of the hallway. Kate barely hesistated before shouting back.

"Sure" She smiled and ran toward them.

"So, do you like JCMS?" Tori asked

"Yea, I guess its okay. I don't like the math teacher though" Kate admitted

"Yea, nobody does." Tori said

"Come on you guys, if Mrs. Jordan didn't teach math I bet you would all like her" Ellie commented

"No, Ellie. Look, shes a math teacher, and a bitch, and she needs to die" Emily said Ellie frowned

"You said it" Tori muttered

"Er, lets change the subject here chaps" Ellie said "Isn't Constantine SO HOTT?"

"On American Idol?" Kate asked

"Ooooh yeeea" Emily said in a funny voice

"Oh yea, me and Beas- I mean my brother watch it together all the time"

"Cool, did you see that girl the other night? She was all..." Their conversation carried on through lunch and Kate had 3 'friends' so far.

TT TT TT TT TTt

He looked down to the boy standing next to him. "It could be dangerous"

"I know, But what was I supposed to do? The others coaxed me into it. I didn't and still don't like it"

"What did the police say?"

"They stopped contacting us, I think they forgot"

"Call them back"

"I've done it already, they never called back, and if i went down there, the others would kill me"

"Shes too young"

"Well, so was I" Robin raised his eye. Silence. "Bruce, All I'm asking is for 50 extra dollars every allowence check so we can buy some more food, Starfire likes to buy Carley more clothes and stuff like that"

"30 dollars and the exessive buying needs to stop" Under the mask Roin rolled his eyes.

"45" he argued

"35"

"Good enough" Robins communicater rang out, he opened it and Beast Boy shouted into it

"ROBIN! You have to get down here! Its SLADE!" Robins eyes widend

"Did you call Raven?"

"Yea, shes on her way, and I called Cyborg, me and Starfire are waiting for them" Starfire jumped on

"Robin! He is in our home somewhere! And the scanners are not working!" Starfire said, scared

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Robin closed it, nodded to Bruce, and ran out.

TT TT TT TT TTt

Err, yes, chapter ends here, please review.


	3. School II

"Beast Boy? Raven?" Kate walked into the Tower. "Hello? Where are you guys? I had to walk home all by myself" She pressed the elevater button and got in. "They have no idea how hard it is to catch a boat over here..." She muttered to herself. The door opend and she stepped out into the living room. What she saw would give her nighmares. "CYBORG!" She ran over to him. His body was ripped apart. Metal was everywhere. She turned over his arm and saw his power levles were stable. He was alive, she needed to find the others, she needed to know what happened.

"Raven?" She shouted. Her voice echoed off of the walls. She hear a shuffling at the end of the dark hall and followed it. "Beast Boy!" Beast Boy was sitting on the ground and when he saw Kate he stood up. "What happened?" She asked. Her big brown eyes glowing through the dark. She saw BB had blood trickling down his face.

"Kate! You have to get out!" He grabbed her arm and started pulling her. She resisted pulling her hand back.

"Wait, what happened?" Beast Boy thought fast..

"Come on, I'll tell you" He grabbed her hand again and ran into her room. Beast Boy shut and locked the door. Kate dropped down her bookbag under her desk and then turned to Beast Boy.

"Now tell me, what the heck is going on?"

"This guy, named Slade. Broke into the tower. He's very strong, very powerful and always gets what he wants. He attacked each of us..I think we'll be fine. Cyborg will be back online soon, Raven and Robin are fighting Slade right now. Starfires passed out, I'm not sure about her." He wiped the blood off of his face. "Listen we have to get you out of here befor-"

"Hello Garfield, Hello Carley"

"DAMNIT!" Beast Boy swung the door open. Guess who was standing there?

"I'm guessing your Slade? Huh?" Kate said. She backed up. Beast Boy got in front of her as Slade started to walk slowly towards her.

"Leave her out of this" Slade pushed B out of his way. Beast Boy smacked onto the wall so hard it began to crack.

"Beast Boy!" Kate went to run to him but Slade pulled her back. Grabbing her shirt he pulled her up to his face and inspected her.

"Well well well. Whos this? New youth for Titans Tower? Well, someone sure did a good job of picking you out didn't they"

"Let me go you crap weasle" She pulled grabbed onto his arm and tried to pry herself loose.

"Well, calling names are we? Looks like you have a lesson in politness due." He threw her and she hit the bed and fell to the floor.

"Omph...nnn" She stood up and looked to her arm. From her elbow to her wrist there was a huge scrape that began to bleed. Her eyes got wide. Slade came up to her.

"Whats the matter? Never had a bo bo bigger than a penny? Can't you defend yourself?" She looked at him through her watery eyes.

"No" She smiled "But I can do this" She backflipped right out the window. Little did Slade know...Robin was right behind him and saw the whole thing. So was Raven. Raven flew out through the walls to find Kate. And Robin was prepared to fight. Slade put out his hand signaling Robin to stop.

"Save your worthless strength Robin. Your little girls just fine. Seems she took one of your gadgets. Talented, she is. Needs training." He touched a button on his belt and began to fade away. "I'll be back when shes ready"

TT TT TT TT TTt

"Ow ow ow ooooooow! Don't touch it" Kate jerked her arm back

"I can't heal it if I don't touch it" Raven pulled it back and worked her magic. The cuts Kate had gotten seemed to get smaller and smaller until they were just bruises.

"What I want to know is, how did you get my-" Kate cut Robin off

"I just saw it, ya know, lying around."

"Where did you learn back flips?" Raven asked

"Heh, my dad used to teach martial arts..he just started me in lessons before...um..." She looked to the floor and tried hard to forget her past. Raven sat down next to her on the couch.

"Before what?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it.." She muttered. She hoped up from the couch and walked back to her room. "I-uh- Got homework to do" Robin and Raven looked at eachother.

"Poor kid" Cyborg said while he was messing with a newly built arm.

"Something really bad must have happened." Beast Boy said with sympathy in his voice

"I fell most sorry for our friend Kate. Should we, do the talking?" Starfire asked Raven

"No, its a little late, we'll talk to her tomorrow" They agreed.

TT TT TT TT TTt

"Woa Kate, what the hell happend to your arm?" Ellie said, surprised

"I-uh..fell down the stairs"

"Wow" Tori said

"That happened once" Emily said "Only, I got pushed down. Still have the bruises..not as bad as you though" The first bell rang.

"Stupid bell" Ellie said She walked off to her class and Emily and Kate went to their homeroom.

"Better watch out. Eerytime you turn around this school thinks you need to be in a spycho ward. If you need a hoodie to cover those up I have an extra one in my locker" Emily suggested

"No, I think I'll be fine. Thank you anyways" They sat down and channel one came on. During reading Mr. Boner came in the room and called for Kate. They went into the hall.

"Would you like to walk around with me?" He asked

"Sure" She answered. Knowing it was more of an order than a question. They walked toward the guidence offices.

"So, you have lots of bruises I see. Any idea where they came from?" _ Sheesh. Yes I fell down the stairs while I was sleeping and woke up in my bed. I have no clue where they came from.._

"I fell down the stairs"

"Pretty big bruises for falling down the stairs"

"We have lots of stairs" They stopped.

"Well, if you have anything you ant to talk about. I'm always here" the bell rang and he went back into his office. Kate took off down the hall and found Emily.

"Emily, I need that hoodie" she spleaded

"heh, thought you would. Come on" they went to get the hoodie and it fit perfect. It was red and had a picture of 'Grumpy' on it. Plus the word. They walked back to class. During Math, 6th period, the teacher Mrs. Jordan checked homework.

"Kate, where is your homework?" she asked, rudely.

"I didn't understand it" She answered

"Well I'm just going to have to give you a zero."

"But"

"Nope, I don't care if your new or not." She went back to her desk and flipped out some paper and began writing. Emily flipped over a piece of paper at her and she warely opened it up...

_Fight the force! _

What did that mean? she put it in her pocket and Mrs. Jordan came back.

"You need to learn homework is very essential..blah blah blah blah blah..." Kate looked at Emily who was sitting at the other side of the room. She was makeing mouth signs with her hand and twirling her finger showing crazyness. The teacher gave her a pink slip. She read it...what was a study session? "This needs to be signed by tomorrow" She said. Then class was over. Seventh period they watched Mulan. The first movie Kate had seen since she was 7. The last she had seen was Beauty and the Beast. Which she didn't care for much. When the last bell rang she met Emily back at her locker to give back the hoodie.

"You want me to sign that study for you?" she asked

"Huh?"

"The study session. Its like a detention but shoter and all the teachers do is nag you. You have a choice of going...I sign mine no all the time.."

"Um, No, I don't think Ra-my mom would care much."

"Oh, well mine doesn't either. Thats why I'm allowed to sign them, cuz this school really sucks..." Emily stuft her stuff in her locker and walked away. Kate followed, swing her full bag over her shoulder.

"Wait, we have homework, right?"

"Nothing we can't do in homeroom. Too much to carry home. Besides, its just math..." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh" They walked to the doors together.

"Hey, do you have an email?"

"Um..no. But I can get one."

"Okay, when you do..." she reached in her purse and pulled out a dark red gel pen. Took Kates hand and wrote on it. "Email me at okay?"

"Okay" Kate smiled. They kept walking until they got to the busses. Emily went off to the library and Kate saw Raven waiting on the other side of the street. She was sitting on a bench, reading. Kate walked to her.

"Hey" :)

"Hey" :)

TT TT TT TT TTt

okay, crappy chapter ending... but IT MUST STOP SOMEWHERE! Tell me how you like it! And give me some add-ins I could use. I'm running out of ideas.

MY FISH TALKS TO ME!

moo


End file.
